Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and particularly, the invention relates to a pixel structure having a high aperture ratio and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Currently, conventional flat-panel displays have pixel structures to constitute minimum basic elements needed for displaying images, wherein each pixel structure generally includes an active device and a pixel electrode. Generally, when the active devices in specific pixel structures are activated via corresponding scanning lines, operating voltages provided by data lines are inputted to the pixel electrodes via the activated active devices so as to display the corresponding display data. In addition, the pixel structure further includes a storage capacitor such that the pixel structure has a function of maintaining voltages. In other words, the storage capacitor is utilized to store the operating voltage inputted to the pixel electrode via the active device so as to maintain the stability of the display image displayed by the pixel structure.
The storage capacitor is, generally, constituted of capacitance electrodes formed by metal patterns in the pixel structure. In order to increase the capacitance of the storage capacitor for reaching good stability of the display image, an area of capacitance electrodes overlapping with each other is usually enlarged. However, such a design indicates that the disposition area of the metal pattern has to be enlarged and a display aperture ratio of the pixel structure is thus decreased.